


I Just Happen to be Dating One

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve is a dorito, Two nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirene returns from a long training session with Natasha and just wants to spend time with her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Happen to be Dating One

The door shut with a click as Sirene’s bag slipped from her shoulder. She let out a long sigh as the heavy weight left her aching shoulders. That would be the last time she trains new recruits with Natasha. She ended up taking more blows than the punching bags they had set up. As of that moment, curling up in bed with her boyfriend had never sounded so satisfying to her.

She didn’t even bother to take off her shirt as she slipped off her bra. One of her many talents was to be able to wiggle a sports bra off without changing out of her other clothes. Just as she slipped the dirty clump of fabric off of her foot Steve emerged from their shared bathroom. He took one look at her and frowned. “Come here, you need a hug.” He spread open his muscular arms and Sirene immediately accepted them. She nustled her head into his shirt, absorbing his wonderful scent. His arms rested around her delicately, careful not to touch any of the forming bruises. “I thought you would be tired, so I ran a bath for you.” Sirene smiled against his chest. He was always being such a sweet gentleman to her. She appreciated even the smallest things that he didn’t think much of.

After a minute of standing in each other’s embrace Sirene escaped to the bathroom to soak away some of the pain she was in. When she walked out a good twenty minutes later she found her boyfriend sitting on the bed, his nose deep in a book. He looked up when he heard the doorknob turn and chuckled. Sirene was dressed in one of her favorite, custom-made onesies. It was a bright Cobalt Blue color with the Doritos logo screen printed across the chest. Last year everyone in the tower participated in secret santa, and Tony had gotten Sirene. He had the onesie custom made for her as a gag gift, but she ended up loving it. She still hasn’t let Steve live down the fact that he looked like a dorito, leading to the joke in the first place.

She finished putting her wet hair into a french braid as she crawled into bed. Steve set his book down on the table next to him and got up out of bed. “Where are you going?” Sirene called from behind him.

He turned around to look at her. “I just remembered I needed to talk to Tony and Bruce about something.”

“Steve, can’t it wait until tomorrow? I don’t want to be alone, I just want to cuddle.” Steve melted at her words. She knew that he could never resist her when she asked him to cuddle with her. They both loved the feeling of being pressed up against each other with their feet tangled together.

He smiled that lopsided smile she loved so much and walked back over to the large bed. “Scoot over you Dorito,” Steve said with a laugh. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back close to him.  She laughed and rolled over to face her boyfriend.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure you’re the Dorito, not me. I just happen to be dating one.” He chuckled and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.


End file.
